


Люби того, кто рядом

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Гарри знал, что обратиться в брачное агентство было плохой идеей. Но не знал, насколько плохой…





	Люби того, кто рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love The One You're With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727928) by [MagicaDraconia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16). 



«Я, наверное, был под Конфудусом, когда на это согласился», — подумал Гарри Поттер, делая большой глоток вина. Недавно его угораздило пожаловаться Гермионе, как тяжело знакомиться с новыми людьми, и она посоветовала Гарри обратиться в брачное агентство. Эту идею единодушно поддержали все его друзья, даже Северус (как ни странно), так что в итоге Гарри неохотно подписал контракт с агентством «Стрела Купидона: Настоящая Любовь». Так он здесь и оказался.

На свидании вслепую.

— Вы из «Купидона»? — раздался у него за спиной запыхавшийся женский голос. — Простите, что опоздала, но я... Гарри?!

Обернувшись, Гарри увидел Джинни Уизли.

Свою бывшую жену.

  
* * *  
— Ну разумеется, они сочли нас совместимыми, — жаловался Гарри Северусу на следующий день. — Мы же были женаты, Мерлин побери! Уж об этом-то они должны были знать! «Пророк» целую неделю писал о нашем разводе...

— Так значит, счастливого воссоединения не будет? — приподняв бровь, спросил Северус.

Гарри покачал головой, наблюдая, как его друг ловко лавирует по комнате, собирая разные ингредиенты для своего очередного зелья.

— Нет. Друзья из нас получаются гораздо лучшие, чем любовники. Она мне почти как младшая сестра.

Бровь Северуса поднялась ещё выше.

— Чёрт, ну ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду!

— Ну что ж, — ответил Северус, — раз уж ты не занят ухаживанием за мисс Уизли, нарежь-ка вот это.

  
* * *  
Когда на следующий вечер его спутницей оказалась Чо Чанг, Гарри всерьёз задумался, не отказаться ли ему от этой затеи прямо сейчас.

— Красивая цепочка, — неловко похвалил он.

Чо схватилась за своё украшение и у неё в глазах заблестели слёзы.

— Это мой последний подарок от Седрика, — взволнованно объяснила она. — Я никак не могу прекратить об этом думать... Но, возможно, мне действительно пора двигаться дальше. Наверное, Седрик хотел бы, чтобы я двигалась дальше... Как ты считаешь? — её губы начали предательски дрожать.

Гарри сделал очень большой глоток вина и как можно более ненавязчиво посмотрел на часы.

  
* * *  
— И наконец, рассказав мне во всех подробностях, как прошло их последнее с Седриком свидание, она разрыдалась и выбежала из ресторана, — Гарри скривился и скрестил руки на груди. — Все вокруг решили, будто это я что-то не то сделал или сказал. Видел бы ты, как меня чуть было не испепелила взглядом одна сухонькая старая леди!

Помешивая зелье по часовой стрелке, Северус бросил в котёл три розовых лепестка, беззвучно считая обороты черпака.

— Эта чёртова первая любовь, — вздохнул он, когда закончил. — Никто не кажется таким совершенным, как те, кто от нас ускользнули. Или умерли, — задумчиво добавил он.

Гарри скривился ещё сильнее, вспомнив, что уж Северус-то знает об этом, как никто другой.

  
* * *  
— Малфой?! — Гарри растерянно заморгал, а после с подозрением посмотрел на свой бокал из-под вина. Сколько он уже успел их выпить? — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я — твоя сегодняшняя пара, — Драко Малфой обвёл себя эффектным жестом. — Разве это не великолепно?

— Э-э...

«Великолепно» было не совсем тем словом, которое пришло Гарри на ум.

Игнорируя его ошарашенное молчание, Малфой опустился на стул в цветастом вихре своей мантии, после чего картинно забросил ногу на ногу, чуть было не перевернув при этом столик.

— Ну так что, — Драко расплылся в столь широкой улыбке, что Гарри мог видеть все его зубы сразу, — поговорим о том, что у меня в жизни новенького?

  
* * *  
— А затем, после тридцати минут непрерывного потока самовосхвалений, он практически прыгнул на меня прямо через весь стол и попытался облапать! — Гарри содрогнулся от травмирующих воспоминаний. — У меня было такое чувство, будто на меня напал сексуально озабоченный осьминог! Мне пришлось приложить его Ступефаем, чтобы освободиться.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Северуса, почему-то повернувшего к нему спиной, и подозрительно сузил глаза: обтянутые чёрной тканью плечи отчётливо подрагивали.

— Ты что, смеёшься надо мной? — негодующе спросил он.

— Нет, ну что ты, — несколько придушено ответил Северус и несколько раз откашлялся, — просто в горло что-то попало. Так что, второго свидания с Драко не будет?

  
* * *  
— Э-э... — Гарри переводил взгляд с одной близняшки Патил на другую. — А это разрешается?

— О, разумеется! — охотно подтвердила одна из сестёр (Гарри решил, что это была Парвати).

— Я внимательно прочла все правила, — добавила вторая сестра. — Дважды.

— О... Вот как. Что ж, это хорошо. Эм-м.. — Гарри подавленно замолчал под выжидающим взглядом ослепительно улыбающихся близняшек. Он знал, что это была ожившая мечта любого нормального мужчины... И всё же не мог придумать ни единого слова для беседы с ними.

Разве что...

— Ох! Мне ужасно жаль, но меня срочно вызывают на работу, — солгал он, вскакивая из-за стола. — Тысяча извинений, но мне действительно нужно бежать! Созвонимся позже!

  
* * *  
— Ты... убежал? — повторил Северус, словно не веря своим ушам.

Гарри ссутулился.

— Да знаю я, знаю! — простонал он. — Это был откровенно хреновый поступок с моей стороны, но я просто не смог придумать ничего получше.

— Большинство молодых мужчин, оказавшись в твоей ситуации, смогли бы придумать много чего «получше», — справедливо заметил Северус. — И ни одна из них идей не включала бы в себя испуганный побег.

— Что ж, в этом случае я не сомневаюсь, что эти мужчины были бы просто счастливы начать встречаться с Падмой и Парвати, — хмуро буркнул Гарри. — Может, посоветовать агентству свести их с Малфоем?

Северус, аккуратно выдавливающий гной из крупного бубонтюбера, бросил на него выразительный взгляд. Гарри вздохнул:

— Ну ладно, ладно. Я им перезвоню и извинюсь.

  
* * *  
— Гарри! Так здорово снова тебя увидеть! — раздался громкий восторженный голос, и головы всех присутствующих в ресторане тут же повернулись к их столику. Гарри машинально съёжился на стуле, глядя как к нему уверенно шагает Эрни МакМиллан. — Просто поверить не могу, что нас сочли совместимыми! А ты?

Гарри слабо покачал головой. Нет, он тоже не мог в это поверить. Совсем.

— А я недавно как раз разговаривал со стариной Смитом... Ты же помнишь Захарию Смита? Так вот, я сказал ему: «Смит, дружище, надо бы узнать, как там поживает Поттер». И знаешь, что он мне ответил?

Тихо вздохнув, Гарри залпом осушил свой бокал, потянулся бутылке и отчаянно пожалел, что у него нет затычек для ушей.

  
* * *  
— Хм-м.. Эрни МакМиллан, — задумчиво протянул Северус, скрупулёзно отмеряя на весах какой-то сушёный ингредиент. — Нет, не припоминаю.

Гарри громко фыркнул, подняв со стола небольшое облачко пыли.

— Хаффлпаффовец, — сказал он. — Ужасно напыщенный. Сейчас, как выяснилось, даже больше, чем раньше.

Северус закончил со взвешиванием и теперь медленно добавлял щепотки чего-бы-там-ни-было в свой котёл.

— А чем он занимается?

— Кроме того, что, как мне теперь известно, ведёт многочисленные беседы с Захарией Смитом — понятия не имею, — Гарри поморщился. — Почему бы им не начать встречаться друг с другом?

— Гарри, в самом деле? — укоризненно заметил Северус, явно с трудом сдерживая смех. — Ты на чьей стороне, своей или агентства?

  
* * *  
Гарри сделал маленький глоток вина и подавил вздох. Его «пара» для очередного свидания вслепую опаздывала.

— О, хорошо, что ты ещё здесь, — послышалось у него за спиной и Гарри чуть было не вывихнул шею, так резко он развернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с... Северусом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — воскликнул Гарри.

Северус изящно скользнул на стул напротив и поднёс к глазам бутылку вина, чтобы критически её изучить.

— Полагаю, мистер Поттер, — чопорно ответил Северус, изгибая бровь, — что я — твоё сегодняшнее «свидание». Хотя, конечно, если ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я ушёл...

— Нет-нет, — неожиданно сдавленно пробормотал Гарри, — останься. Пожалуйста...

  
* * *  
— Я должен кое в чём тебе признаться.

Гарри приподнялся на локтях, всматриваясь в лицо Северуса.

— Это не совсем те слова, которые хочется услышать в постели, — обеспокоенно заметил он.

— Боюсь, что «Стрела Купидона»... принадлежит мне.

— Что-о?! — у Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— И все твои свидания вслепую... устраивал я.

— Так значит, Джинни? Чо Чанг? Малфой?!

Северус лишь смущённо кивал.

— Мерлина ради, Северус, но зачем?!

Северус виновато заёрзал.

— Чтобы ты понял, что все они... тебе не подходят.

Гарри смерил его строгим взглядом.

— Ну и потому, что ты бы наверняка удивился, если бы тебе предложили свидание только со мной.

— Мерзавец, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Хорошо, что я тебя люблю.


End file.
